


From the (So) Very (Not) Secret Procurement Files of Runner Five

by pollitt



Series: sync your playlist with mine [3]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: The one where it's Jack and Eugene's anniversary.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> As a runner, you get used to being beckoned from the odd corner of Abel Township by someone with a hastily scrawled note with a request for one thing or another that might be spotted during a supply run.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	From the (So) Very (Not) Secret Procurement Files of Runner Five

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea on a Post-It note and was inspired by a conversation with a co-worker about anniversary gifts on a tight budget. No monetary system and a zombie apocalypse are about at tightly budgeted as you can get.
> 
> According to the Wikipedia, the traditional first anniversary gift is paper in the U.S. and cotton in the U.K. Eugene went with the U.S. tradition, to be neighbourly (and for variety.)

As a runner, you get used to being beckoned from the odd corner of Abel Township by someone with a hastily scrawled note with a request for one thing or another that might be spotted during a supply run. Yes, the ZBay and bartering community at Abel are thriving, but there’s only so much trading that can go on before you end up swapping for what turns out to be your stuff originally. Even Janine and the doctor have slipped you a note every once in a while with an off the books request. From the most mundane to the most elaborate, impractical, and sometimes downright surprising -- you’ve seen it all requested.

So it’s not a surprise when Jack catches you one day and, after a discussion of his and Eugene’s latest show results in the discovery that both you and were at the same concert back before the outbreak, he holds out a folded piece of paper. 

“But keep it on the hush-hush from Eugene. He can’t know,” he says, looking around to make sure his partner is nowhere to be seen. 

You promise, slipping the paper in your pocket to read later. 

When you bump into Eugene an hour later, he’s much more to the point.

“So Sam mentioned you had a supply run coming up this afternoon. I was hoping, if you happened to find some extra room in your pack you might keep an eye peeled for this,” Eugene says, handing you one of his crutches so he can reach into his pocket and retrieve a slip of paper. 

You’d bet your favorite pair of running shoes that when you get back to your room and examine the pieces of paper that you’ll discover they’re two halves of the same page. Much like Jack and Eugene. 

“Don’t let Jack see, though, okay?” Eugene says, flashing you a smile that would’ve, in another time and place, made you weak in the knees. 

You cross your heart and hold up three fingers. He’s still laughing as you head toward your room to pick up your running shoes and comm.

\-----

The mission is an easy one, and a successful one to boot. You’ve barely broken a sweat by the time you make it back to Abel with a backpack full of goodies. You unzip the top compartment and hand over the officially collected supplies to Janine, and head off in the direction of your room to organize the additional spoils. 

Halfway across the courtyard of the housing area, you hear your name called and when you turn, both Jack and Eugene are waving. 

“Successful mission, Runner Five?” Jack asks, trying and failing to sound casual. “Did you find everything that you were, that Janine and Sam sent you out for?”

“And anything... else that might have been, you know, around?” Eugene adds, only moderately successful in being subtle. 

You nod and they both break out into stupid grins. It’s cute, really. 

Before the end of the day, they’ve both stopped by your room to pick up their things, both promising something wonderful (which you’d bet will end up being a request song, or maybe even playlist. Or to jump in line on the waiting list for one of the Harry Potter books) as a thanks for your help.

You say it’s not a big deal, but if the offer for a couple of favorite tunes to be spun, or the opportunity to reread Harry finding out about the half-blood prince sooner rather than later, well, you’re not going to say no.

\-----

You forget about your covert supply pickup for Jack and Eugene--as you’ve said, it’s pretty commonplace and if you spent time trying to figure out why people asked for what they did, you’d barely have time to think about anything else -- for about a week. Until you see them curled up together on the couch in the common area, Jack leaning back against Eugene’s side with Eugene’s arm thrown casually (and possessively) across Jack’s chest.

That in and of itself isn’t anything new or noteworthy (but it’s always adorable, and yes, you’ve used that word to their faces) but you recognize the green cotton shirt that Eugene’s wearing as the one you picked up for Jack. And in Jack’s hand is the black leather notebook that you’d found for Eugene. 

“Happy anniversary,” Eugene says, pressing a kiss to Jack’s temple before he notices you. “Hey, Five, thanks for your help!”

“Yes, thank you,” Jack agrees.

Oh yeah, you deserve a whole _show_ full of song requests for this.

 


End file.
